criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Velcoro!/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Wesley (shocked): Dr. Fleming! I'm afraid to say this but you're under arrest for the murder of James Lively! Why would you throw away your awesome reputation to murder someone? Broderick (crossing arms, displeased): What is the meaning of this, ? I told you already that I didn't murder that man! Wesley (reading his notes): But the evidence says otherwise, Doctor. You used an ice pick with your right hand to stab the victim in the neck. Our coroner was able to prove this. Broderick (irritated): 70 to 90 percent of humans are right-handed. Just like how I'm 90 percent sarcasm and 10 percent serious. Wesley (shouting): discovered the handkerchief you didn't even try to hide at the park! You cut your hand with the ice pick, didn't you? The eye drop residue you left on it is another piece of evidence! Wesley: Then there's the whiskey bottle you used to knock the victim out! Everyone knows you love your whiskey, Doctor. You also dropped your empty whiskey flask which our lab chief used to determine your A+ blood. Wesley: Don't get me started on the gloves you used during the murder! With the hair you somehow left on them, we know the killer's at least 45 years old! Face it, Doctor, you're guilty! Broderick (angrily): FINE, FINE! I did it, alright?! I killed the little twerp! Wesley (shouting): For what?! You've helped so many people with their health and people are still under your watch! How could you just throw-- Broderick (angrily): I would've lost all my patients anyway because James sued me! That's why!! Broderick (hopelessly): Everybody in Daytide Coast expects me to be perfect; help everyone and keep it that way. There's way too much pressure on me and it's hard to handle sometimes! Broderick: So when I accidentally prescribed James the wrong type of medication due to my heavy stress, he sued me for malpractice! Broderick: My reputation would've gone down the toilet if he won. But luckily, the case was settled out of court and I won. That's when James threatened my life... Broderick (closing eyes): I feared for my life and started to go heavy on the whiskey again with my job and all. I got too drunk and... and... Broderick: This morning, I wake up with blood all over my hands! Then comes by and questions me about James... Broderick (infuriated): If he didn't threaten my life, I wouldn't have killed him! It's his fault!!! NOT MINE! Wesley (disappointed): Or maybe you couldn't have relied on something that always ends up in sorrow. But it's too late for you and for James now. You have the right to remain silent... Honorable Winslow: Order! Order! Order... Double bacon cheeseburger... extra large cheese fries... large Cola... Sorry, where was I? Honorable Winslow: Ah, yes. Dr. Broderick Fleming of the Daytide Coast General Hospital stands on trial for the murder of James Lively. I'm very disappointed in you, Dr. Fleming. Now who am I gonna get my medicinal mushrooms from? Broderick: ''See?! This is partly why I killed that man! All you people put so much pressure on me! I got myself into this mess so my drunk self must've figured I might as well get out of it. ''Honorable Winslow (questioning): Too much pressure? Did you read the fine print on the resume when you got this job? I mean, you're a doctor, not a cashier! Broderick: Enough! Just send me to jail already... Honorable Winslow: In my 40 years as a judge, I've never heard someone ask to go to jail... I must be doing something wrong. Anyhoo... Honorable Winslow: Daytide Coast will lose one of its finest doctors. Considering the circumstances, everything you've said and your lack of remorse for the murder... Honorable Winslow (holding gavel): This court hereby sentences you to 30 years in prison with no parole possibility. Honorable Winslow (stumped): ...Seriously, does anybody here know where I can get some medicinal mushrooms? Banging that gavel for 40 years really takes a toll on the ol' wrist, you know! Wesley (giving praise): Way to go, partner! We solved our very first murder investigation together! I had my doubts when we first met but now I see you're gonna be a reliable member of the team! Wesley (despondently): It's sad how Dr. Fleming threw his life away... This is why I only drink in moderation! Wesley: Speaking of drinking, we should visit the bar down at the boardwalk to celebrate! Come on, let's go, ! Welcome to the team! The Light of Day (1/8) Category:Transcripts (Armand)